Heart or Hollow 2
by DisneymlpZeldalover
Summary: Princess Flurry Heart stars in the sequel of Heart or Hollow, I couldn't find a name for it yet. Flurry Heart has lived in the empire her whole life. One day, she finds a shield has been guarding the crystal empire and finds the snowy realm of the windagos. And that's what puts her in ver image by dana220
1. The wintery wonder

**Welcome to the sequel of Heart or Hollow! This is a alternate universe so that's why Skyla and Fable are here.**

Queen Skyla sat on her throne, her head held her golden crown and she sighed. This day was truly boring. All day, just as the day before, duty after duty, proclamations, and speeches, rescue planning, as changelings did now. She was an adult and had Berry, her best friend and loyal adviser, but still needed breaks from boring things, right? Suddenly, the door creaked open slightly and she turned to it. "Yes?" Skyla asked. A guard came in. "Your majesty, news from the crystal empire." He said. The queen's ears perked up. "What is it?" She asked, longing for some sort of adventure. "The princess Cadance and prince Shining Armor, they are having a child." Skyla gasped and looked at Berry. "I'm going to be a sister?!" She cried.

A few months later, Skyla was in her chambers when a fierce wind came in. "Burr!" She shivered, running to the window and closing it. Skyla took off her necklace that always hung around her neck. It was a golden chain with a shard of crystal on it. "It's almost time for my sister to be born…" She whispered. Suddenly, the window burst open. Wind blew in and Skyla gasped as it surrounded her. It seemed to grab her necklace and tried to pull it out of her magic grasp. "Get… Away!" The queen sputtered. "Somepony help me!" She cried.

.

Berry opened the door just as Skyla's necklace broke away from her. The changeling shot a beam at the wind. Skyla grabbed the shard from the floor and used her magic to fight it back. The two slammed the window shut. "What was that?" Berry panted. "I'm not sure, but if I'm correct, it wants to stop the baby's crystalling by stealing this." Skyla whispered, showing him the shard. Berry held it in his hoof. "The purest shard of crystal, it was _supposed_ to be well hidden here, but we were wrong. That wasn't a normal wind. We must protect it and get it to the crysilling before that creature comes back." The Queen said, clasping the chain secure around her neck.

"Mom?" Fable called, running down the halls of the castle of friendship. Suddenly, she bumped into somepony. "Oh! Sorry, Starlight!" The princess laughed. "That's okay!" The light purple unicorn said, helping her up. "I'm so excited! I'm going to be a older cousin in a few days! But, since that's not the reason I'm here, how's she doing? Have you seen my mom anywhere?" Fable asked. "I'm afraid not, I always get lost here!" Starlight said. The princess finally came to the throne room and both looked inside. The bearers of the elements of harmony were sitting around the cutie map in their thrones and princess

Twilight frantically flipped through a book. Rarity brushed through her friend's mane in a comforting way while Fluttershy caught a book tower that Twilight had made beside her chair. "Twi, please relax!" Rainbow groaned. "Sugarcube, tell us why you're so… Upset." Applejack said. "Or why you called us over here." Pinkie added. "Mom?" Fable whispered from the doorway. Twilight looked up and saw Starlight and her daughter.

"Oh,Starlight… Fable? What are you doing here?" Twilight asked, for her daughter was now eighteen and married, living in a castle of her own. "I came because dad sent for me… Said you weren't doing so well, what's going on?" Fable asked, looking around at the clutter and stepping out. "Twi-" Spike was interrupted by himself having another large pile next to his princess, who interrupted him to begin with. "Queen Skyla has told me that last night, something tried to take the purest shard of crystal, which we've intrusted to her, last night, and asked me to find out what it was!" Starlight sighed. "Twilight, for the last time, Skyla did _not_ want you to find what that was! She specifically said not to freak yourself out about this!" The rest of the mane seven besides her and Twilight gave her the " Chose your coffin" look.

Twilight slammed the book she was reading down, making Fluttershy jump. "I am not freaking out!" The alicorn growled. "Has she been like this all day?" Fable whispered to Starlight. The unicorn nodded. If looks could kill, Twilight would have murdered them on the spot, but the door creaked open slightly. Starlight and Fable leapt away from the door and it opened the full way. Six changeling guards entered, two holding trumpets and arranged themselves in two equal lines. A creature they all recognized as Berry walked in and stood in the very front of the left line, to the side of it. A royal fanfare begin and a young changeling with her golden crown on her head stepped out in the center. The small creature frowned in the middle of her walk and said, "Would you guys stop that? Everypony knows who I am!" The ponies tried to stifle giggles as one changeling, who hadn't heard her, played on. Skyla bowed to Twilight, who bowed back with her friends. "My fateful allies-" The queen opened his eyes and realized the player. "Er.. That's good." She whispered to him. The guard gasped and hid the trumpet behind his back. Skyla rolled her eyes and smiled back to her friends. "Aunt Twilight! Cadance had her baby! She's the sweetest! And, quite frankly, the strangest…." She giggled. The group squealed in delight. "Is she adorable?" Fable asked, embracing her cousin. "Very. I just hope she'll be safe." Skyla whispered. "The crystalling will be in a few hours, I'm sure, and then you can all see her!"

A few hours later, Skyla and Fable were catching up in the royal suite after seeing the baby when they heard a loud screeching. "What is that?!" Fable cried, blocking her ears. They ran downstairs, when Skyla felt a jolt inside her. "Whoa." She whispered. "Are you alright?" Fable asked, helping her cousin up. "Something happened to the crystal heart, something big." Skyla said. The girls ran and stopped short when they reached the crystal heart.

Shattered and broken, it lay on the floor in a million little shards. Skyla felt her neck and caught her shard. The room was silent, even the baby princess looked shocked. "W-what happened here?" Fable whispered. Skyla hesitantly pulled back the curtain looking outside. "Oh no…" She gasped. Snow was approaching and fast. Being a former princess of the crystal empire, the changeling knew that the frozen north was a dangerous thing to the country, she knew it would consume it all. "We need a spell to help us, Skyla, Fable? Take care of the baby until the crystalling." Twilight commanded, giving the princess to the queen. "Why us?!" Fable cried, holding the baby who tugged at her mane.

"I hope they find a spell soon…" Fable whispered, cringing at the dark snow cloud inching closer from the window. "Me too, but right now we have to look over the princess!" Skyla gasped, and dodged a gold magic beam. Fable leapt at her younger cousin, trying to capture her huge wings, but the baby flew off. "Please little baby! J-just calm down!" Skyla cried, helping Fable up. Suddenly, the little princess stopped flying and landed gracefully in her crib. She curled up under her blanket and instantly fell asleep. "Really?!" Fable growled. Skyla sighed and kissed her little sister. "At least she's safe." She whispered. Suddenly the huge window flung open and a breeze came in, Fable fell over in surprise. Skyla rushed to help her up. They heard a loud screaming and the glass in the other windows shattered. They turned to the baby, who had screamed and saw that she was being lifted in mid air by the snowy wind, which held her in what looked like hooves. "Hey!" Skyla screamed. The mares tried to move but more hooves grabbed them. Fable struggled but the hooves that held the child turned to a full transparent pony and gave a glare at the princess. Suddenly, ice encased Fable's hooves. "Okay! That's scary!" She cried. Skyla gasped as her own hooves were covered and saw her baby sister crying as the snowey being started to carry her away. The queen suddenly saw a white light glow from somewhere and looked down. Her crystal shard glowed and lifted from her necklace and a huge blast came from it. She opened her eyes and saw the baby falling.

She flew over and scooped her sister up. "Don't worry, I got you." Skyla said, cuddling the child close. She placed the princess gently on the ground. The door opened suddenly and the girls looked. "I heard screaming, are you two alright?" Shining Armor asked, picking up his second born. "Not exactly…" Skyla whispered. She grabbed her shard and showed her father. "This saved us, it was about to take the baby." She said. "What tried to take the baby?" Shining asked, hugging his daughter to him. "I know!" Fable suddenly gasped. They turned to her. "The ice that grabbed our hooves and the wind pony that grabbed the baby, it's the windigos!"

"Aren't the windigos something that come out in arguing?" Skyla asked later. The crystal heart had been made and she had to give the purest shard of crystal to a unicorn named Sunburst, for whom she had barely met. She and Fable watched the crystalling from afar. "Besides, everything's back to normal now! We're even crystal ponies." Skyla said, nodding to her cousin's curly bun. "It's weird, I know, but it would be the only explanation, that's why the snow storm came. We need Flurry Heart to remain safe in the empire. Those creatures want her and I don't know why. For now, she must be kept hidden, if they find her… With her powers it could be our doom."

 **Is it weird to have the windigos as the villain? I don't think so.**


	2. A Discovery

"Princess Flurry Heart? Princess Flurry Heart?" A servant called. She peeked around the castle and a young mare stepped out from behind a pillar. "Hello." Fable said. "Princess Fable! Goodness! Why are you hiding?" The young maid asked. "Aunt Cadance needs me to watch Flurry Heart… Again." Fable sighed. "And you're… hiding?" The mare asked. "Haven't you heard of hide and go seek?" The unicorn giggled. "But the princess is needed right now! She is needed for a royal meeting." Said the maid. "But she's six!" Fable creid. "And a very royal six year old… Your highness, please find her." The maid whispered.

"Flurry? Where are you?" Fable asked. She looked in her cousin's room and found nopony. "Let go of me, you beasts!" A voice cried. "Flurry Heart?!" Fabe gasped. She ran to the sound and found on a balcony, a sweet little white, her fur slightly pink, alicorn with purple and blue curls and huge wings and horn, asleep. "Oh no! Flurry!" Fable gasped, grabbing the princess. "Fable?" The girl whispered, opening her eyes. "Thank Celestia!" The unicorn sighed. "I'm sorry… I fell asleep and had a scary dream." Flurry Heart whispered. "Come on, you're needed for some meeting." Fable said, helping her up. Flurry Heart stayed behind while the other walked forward. "Hey… You okay?" Fable asked, turning to her. "Um… I was wondering… do you know what soft white spots are? I mean… they looked odd, in my dreams, of course. I saw a transparent pony, she was holding me, I was only a baby. What are the spots?" Flurry sighed. "What?! But… How do you know about them? You've never seen snow!" Fable gasped. "Snow? Is that it? Snow…" The little princess whispered. "Why haven't I ever seen snow in the empire?" Flurry Heart asked. "Just forget I said anything, let's go!" Fable whispered.

Flurry Heart giggled after her meeting, leaping up and down. "Hey sis!" A voice said. The princess gasped and saw Skyla at the end of the hall. She flew to her sister, but her huge wings put her faster. They slammed into the wall and the queen knocked out. A few minutes later, she opened her eyes. "Hi…" She grunted. "Hey! What are you doing here?" Flurry Heart asked. "Coming to see my favorite sister… and ask her something." Skyla said. "Of course! What is it?" Flurry helped her sister up. Skyla glanced out the window and grimaced. "It's about a dream you had." She said. "Oh! Of course! So, why haven't I ever seen snow? Is it anywhere else? What was that pony? Was it real? I was a baby, why?" Flurry whispered. "You can't think about the snow, alright?" Skyla asked. "But why?" Her sister asked. "You just can't." The other said. "Why can't I?!" Flurry Heart cried. "Because! What if… what if you'd want to leave us for something as silly as snow?" Skyla whispered, hugging her little sister. "I- I wouldn't… but promise me this, I can take care of myself and am free to fly where I want without you or my family hovering over me, as long as I'm safe. Can you promise me?" Flurry asked, looking into her eyes. "I can't, I just can't. Flurry Heart, if anything bad were to happen to you… I wouldn't be able to live with myself!" Skyla creid. "But," The younger gasped. "No! You can't. I will make no promise." Skyla growled. Seeing the shock and pain in her sister's eyes, she sighed. "Sorry." Then she walked out. Flurry Heart looked out the window and grimaced. "I'll never be taken seriously!"

That night, Flurry Heart was tossing and turning in her bed. "Who are you? What do you want? Tell me!" She screamed, suddenly waking up. The princess looked around and panted. The door opened and Skyla walked in. "Hey… You alright?" She yawned, walking in. Flurry gave a huff and turned her back away. "Other than being possessed by a moon bear, are you alright." Skyla sighed. The little one giggled and turned. "I just had a bad dream, okay?" She said. The queen walked up and sat on the edge. "You wanna talk about it?" Flurry Heart shook her head. "Oh dear, if you don't tell me…. I'll tickle it out of you!" Skyla laughed.

She tackled her sister down and a few minutes of extreme tickle fighting, Flurry squealed, "Okay! Okay, I tell you!" Skyla pushed away. "Really?" Her sister nodded. "Okay… Tell me." Said the queen. "Well, it was that same dream, but this time, that snow pony was holding me closer and whispering horrible things, it felt like a cold and that I would freeze. It was scary." She whispered. "Oh… That is scary." Skyla sighed. "Would you like a lullaby? To lure you back to sleep?" The queen asked. The young princess nodded fast. "Okay." Her sister tucked the little princess in bed and started to sing.

"Crystal heart gleam, hm hm,

Crystal heart shine,  
When I am yours, hm hm,  
you shall be mine

Who told you so, hm hm,  
Who told you so?  
Was my own heart, hm hm,  
That told me so

Call up your guards, hm hm,

Set them to work  
Some to polish, hm hm,  
Some to stack cards

Some to get hay, hm hm,  
Some to protect things  
Whilst you and I, hm hm,  
Listen and sing

crystal heart gleam, hm hm,  
crystal heart shine  
When I am yours, hm hm,  
You shall be mine

Who told you so, hm hm,  
Who told you so?  
Was my own heart, hm hm,  
That told me so."

Flurry Heart was finally asleep and Skyla kissed her on the head. "Good night, little sister." She walked out and shut the door silently.

Later that night, as the young princess slept, her bedroom window to the balcony opened. Flurry Heart awoke in surprise at a cold gust. She looked to her window and got up to close it. She shut the latch tightly and was about to go back to bed when it burst open again. The princess turned shut it when something caught her eye. It was a little white spot and it landed on her muzzle. It was cold and wet. "Snow?" Flurry gasped. She poked her head out the window. Suddenly more snowflakes came out of nowhere and grabbed her curls. "Hey!" The girl cried. The flakes tugged at her and she flew out to shake them off. The princess landed gracefully on the ground and saw more snowflakes hovering in midair, leading to somewhere. The flakes holding her mane tugged her forward towards them. "Oh, I see." She whispered. The girl ran on the trail of the flakes and after a few minutes, she hit something. The alicorn looked up and saw the same empire as always, but it rippled. She touched the surface and it moved again. "Whoa." She gasped. Around the empire was some kind of force field. The girl realized that either her mother or father had put this up and she saw the little snowflakes banging to get out. She didn't want to disobey her parents, but why had they put it here? To keep intruders out? Or her and her subjects in? The filly sighed and used her powerful horn to make a hole in the barrier. The snowflakes flew in and the girl bit her lip, turned to face the empire. "I'll be back soon." She whispered. The filly hopped into the hole that sealed behind her.

Princess Cadance suddenly awoke from her sleep and gasped. "Shining! Shining, wake up!" She cried, shaking her husband awake. "Honey? What's wrong?" He asked, sitting up. "It's the barrier, somepony went through it." Cadance whispered. "What?!" Shining cried, bolting out of bed.

"That's impossible!" Skyla creid. "No pony's as strong as a alicorn like you, right?" Fable asked, looking to her mother, aunt, Celestia and Luna, plus her cousin. "No." The alicorns said together. "Then who did it? It couldn't be Flurry Heart, she's just a filly alicorn, filly alicorns can't break through _that_ powerful a spell." Twilight said. "Celestia and Luna?" Cadance asked. "Not us." Luna sighed. "Oh my Celestia!" Skyla suddenly gasped. "What?" Cadance asked. "Flurry Heart may be just a child, but she has a massive horn and wings!" Her daughter cried. "How could we forget about that?!" Fable gasped. "If she's out there…. We have to get her back." Skyla said.

 **The lullaby that Skyla sang to Flurry Heart is the lyrics changed of a real song, Lavender's Blue. You should check it out, it's one of my favorite lullaby.**


	3. A Beautiful New Friend

Flurry Heart looked around at a snowy realm around her. The sky was dark and cloudy, a snow storm. The ground was covered in snow. The princess lifted her hoof, then put it down, this was real. "Little flakes?" She asked quietly, hoping something would be her guide. Suddenly, the glowing flakes appeared. "Oh, hi. I'm so happy-" Suddenly, they zipped away. "WAIT!" Flurry creid. She used her giant wings and bolted after them, reaching them in mere seconds. She felt so alive in this snowy air. The girl decided to fly faster but the snowflakes grabbed her mane. "Oh. Okay." She sighed, being dragged away.

A few minutes later, the flakes let go of her mane and flew close to the ground. Flurry Heart landed and ran after them, until she saw them go into a icy cave. "M-maybe I shouldn't." The princess whispered. Suddenly, she heard a small sob from the cave. The flakes flew out and grabbed her mane. "Alright! I got it!" Flurry cried, walking to the cave.

What she saw in there was a small filly, she looked about Flurry Heart's age and was one of the most beautiful creatures she had ever seen. The little thing was light blue and transparent, with little snowflake running in her. She had a snow white mane and was curled in little ringlets, it was also transparent. But her most noticeable thing was she was crying. "Excuse me… Why are you crying?" Flurry Heart whispered. The other gasped and turned to her. "W-who are you?!" The creature cried, backing into the wall. "Don't be afraid! I'm here to help you, if you need it." Flurry said. The windigo put her hoof forward, or at least, what should have been a hoof. It was gone from the rest of her arm. "I'm made out of snow and air. While running with my pack, my hoof wisped away. I can't walk or go home." The thing sighed. "That sounds so sad! I have tons of magic, let me help you." Flurry said. "Okay…" The other whispered, looking unsure at the filly. The princess stepped forward and sat on the ground with the girl. Her horn glowed gold and the other girl gasped as snow and air swirled up around her. She looked up at Flurry who looked back. "Look." She whispered. The windigo saw her hoof was healed and gasped. "Oh…" Flurry Heart giggled and helped the filly up. "T-thank you…" The other said. "Of course!" The princess laughed. The little windigo ran around and giggled. Suddenly she stopped. "Wait… You're an… Alicorn." She whispered. Flurry nodded. "What's your name, girl?" The windigo asked. "Flurry Heart. What's yours?" The other asked. "You need to get out of here! You should be in the empire! If the others find you…" The windigo gasped. She suddenly grabbed Flurry Heart and pushed her towards the exit of the cave. "B-but I just got here! Wait!" The princess cried. The other kept pushing and suddenly, some snowflakes started pushing her as well. "Stop! I won't let you push me out!" Flurry Heart growled. Suddenly, she used her big wings to spring her away. "Hey!" The windigo creid. She sent snowflakes to capture the girl. Flurry Heart powered up her horn. She landed on the ground and the windigo ran to get her. Snowflakes surrounding her, but she used magic to stop the world around her. The girl found it easy for the windigo and snowflakes were made out of water and air. She slowly started stepping away, the other girl's eyes followed. "I promise I'll go back to the empire… In a bit, okay?" The windigo narrowed her eyes. "Okay!" Flurry Heart giggled, skipping away. A snowflake fell on her shield that stopped them turned to ice. Suddenly, the ice exploded and the windigo ran out and tackled the alicorn to the ground. "Hey! That's not even fair!" Flurry creid. "Is too! If you can use magic, I can too." The other growled. "But I want to stay here! Nopony understands! I just want to stay for a bit!" The princess gasped. The wendigo looked surprised and rolled off the alicorn. "If you stay with me, safe. Then I guess you can see the relm." The girl said, looking at Flurry. "Yes!" The princess cried. She lept up and ran in the snow. "Wait for me!" The windigo called.

The girls landed laughing and they looked at each other. "That polar bear scared me so bad!" Flurry Heart cried. "Not when I froze him!" Lumi laughed. Lumi was the young windigo filly and she had become very good friends with Flurry Heart. "Lumi, we will release the polar bear, right?" The princess asked. "Can you do that?" The windigo asked hesitantly. "What do you mean?" Flurry Heart whispered. "Windigo magic, my magic…. It never melts. It used to be that feuding brought windigos, but now, I don't think it matters. Only force fields can keep us out. There's no way to stop the cold, even if we wanted it to." Lumi sighed. "So that polar bear is stuck there… forever?" Flurry asked, looking shocked. "Yes." Lumi said. Flurry Heart gasped and fell back into the snow and her friend realized what she must have been thinking. "Don't be afraid! I don't want to hurt anypony! I just have to!" Lumi creid. "But why?" The princess asked. Suddenly a cold breeze picked up and Lumi gasped. "We have to go! We have to go now!" She cried, grabbing Flurry's hoof. The princess looked behind her as they ran and gasped. Behind them, in white storm clouds billowed and the girl saw a herd of transparent blue windigos that looked like older versions of Lumi, but less grand. "Run faster!" Lumi screamed over the howling wind. Suddenly they knocked into something. "The barrier!" The girls cried together. Flurry Heart was about to open the force field when, suddenly she heard a yelp. The princess turned and saw her new friend being held by a wendigo. "My, my! What a surprise, you brought us a princess!" It laughed. "Lumi! Let her go!" Flurry growled, lighting her horn. "What a feisty girl." A windigo snorted. "Just let her go!" Lumi whispered. "The queen shall be very happy with the princess from the empire… and as for you, she'll find something for you… Far more useful than controlling snowflakes." The one holding Lumi growled. The girl shuddered. "I said, let her go." Flurry growled. Just as a windigo was about to snatch her up, the barrier opened. All the alicorns but Celestia and Luna came into the realm and gasped. "My lucky day." The seemed leader of the creature laughed. Cadance moved in front of her daughters and Twilight created a shield around them. "Are you okay?!" Skyla asked, hugging her sister. The youngest alicorn pushed away. "Lumi!" She cried, pounding on the shield. "Go! Get out of here!" Lumi yelled. Cadance opened the barrier and nodded to Twilight who leapt in. Skyla grabbed Flurry's hoof and pulled her away. "LUMI!" The princess screamed, trying to kick away. Skyla threw her sister into the empire and leptin herself. Cadance went last, using her magic to block an attack.

"She's gone…" Lumi whispered. "That's right, but we'll get your precious little friend back, don't you worry." The leader laughed. The young windigo sighed and didn't resist the one holding her. She knew far too well she couldn't escape. "Goodbye Flurry Heart…" She whispered.

"What were you doing?!" Skyla screamed. Flurry Heart only stared at the space left of the barrier. "You are never leaving this kingdom again." Cadence growled. "She's not safe…" The young one whispered. "I need to help her! Lumi's in danger!" Flurry Heart cried. "That windigo girl?" Skyla gasped. "Yes! We became friends! She wanted to help me escape!" The princess said. "She's a windigo!" Cadence cried. "But-" Flurry gasped. "No. Windigos are monsters! Thier hearts are as cold as the ice they create!" Skyla growled. Her sister narrowed her eyes. "Changelings don't have hearts. They're the monsters!" She screamed. Skyla gasped. Flurry Heart ran past her to the palace. "Just like you were, as stubborn as a moon bear." Cadance whispered. Skyla only nodded. "Too much like me." She sighed.

"What do we have here?" The wing queen asked, looking down at Lumi. "I have nothing to say to you." The girl growled. "That's a pity. I always found you rather annoying. Just like your mother." The queen sighed. Lumi looked up and the queen laughed. "Silly girl, you think that she's still alive. I killed her long ago. Now tell me, what do you know of the royal welp." The queen said. "Flurry Heart is strong and brave. She cares about ponies, she'll never given to a monster like you!" Lumi said. "That little brat is always hidden behind her family's shield, she has true potential, that could be our downfall." The queen said, getting up. "If you hurt her, I will-" Lumi was stopped. "Hurt her? Why on earth would I hurt her? The girl is a alicorn, and a powerful one… If we could get that on our side…." Lumi gasped and said, "You can't! The princess will be by her friends side no matter what!" The queen chuckled darkly. "I know."

 **As I'm sure you guessed, Lumi is going to be a main character. Lumi is Finnish and means snow.**


	4. So Many Secrets

"This is stupid!" Flurry Heart growled. She sat on her bed and two guards were right next to her. There was a sudden knock at the door and a guard answered it. Skyla walked in and her little sister turned away. "We need to talk." The queen sighed. "About what? How I'm kept prisoner in my own room?" Flurry Heart asked. "No. We're not talking about that. I want to tell you a story." Skyla said. The princess turned. "A story?" She asked. "Yes. Once upon a time, there were three tribes, the earth ponies, pegasi, and unicorns. They were always fighting! There were villains who took advantage of this hatred, they were called windigos." Flurry Heart glared at her. "Just let me continue. The windigos were defeated by the three ponies, Clover the Clever, Smart Cookie, and-" The princess interrupted. "Private Pansy. I know! I've heard this story before!" She groaned. Skyla sighed. "Flurry Heart! Listen to me! Everypony is evil at some points!" She whispered. "And good. Like Lumi." The princess huffed. "What I'm saying is, it's okay to be friends with Lumi." Skyla whispered.

Flurry Heart gasped. "Really?! You mean it?!" She cried. "Yes. But friends have to split apart at some points. We just want you to be safe. And if Lumi is as good as you think, she'd want it too. So you mustn't see her again." Skyla sighed. The princess growled. "But she's in danger! If I know you, you wouldn't want anything bad to happen to a innocent pony! So help me!" Flurry Heart cried. Skyla growled. "I need to keep you safe, got it? You don't know what hanging around evil is like! They take control of you. If you leave-" Flurry interrupted. "Why can't you just trust me?! You try to keep me safe when you can't keep my _friends_ safe! I don't want you to touch me when you don't think I can deal with this myself!" She cried.

Skyla gasped and she got off the bed. "How dare you?!" She yelled. Flurry Heart charged her horn. The queen gasped when her sister opened the door and threw her out. "Go away! Now!" Flurry cried to the guards. They slowly backed away out the door. The princess heard a click and sighed. The door had been locked. "Lumi, I wish I could be with you." She sighed.

"Work harder, you little slave!" The queen snapped. Lumi looked up and sighed. She kept scrubbing. "Your highness…" She whispered. "May I see the princess? Flurry Heart?" The filly asked. The Queen looked at her so sharply that she looked down. "A servant does not talk back. But I suppose we need her here _somehow_ , don't we? You shall do exactly what I tell you or you'll end up like your mother, destroyed, nothing left of her. Got that?" The Queen asked. Lumi nodded softly. "Yes. B-but who was my mother? All I know is that she was killed by you, and you became my guardian." She said. "You are not in a position to ask questions. And I'd like to think of you as my personal property. So whatever you do, whatever you say, it had better be what I told you to." Lumi sighed and threw her rag into the pail with soapy water in it. She bowed to her queen and was off to bring her friend back. "You, go and follow her. If there's anything suspicious, tell me." The queen ordered a guard. He left and the ruler sighed. "Soon enough, I will avenge you, by killing Cadance's little daughter, then she'll feel as much pain as I felt with you gone, my friend." She growled.

"How did it go?" Cadance asked her first born. "She's really upset. She doesn't even want me to protect her!" Skyla creid. Cadance sighed and looked out the window. "I didn't want your father to protect me some time ago, it didn't work out." Skyla looked up. "What do you mean?" She asked. The princess turned away from the window. "It's nothing. I just don't want Flurry to make a mistake she'll regret later, that's all. Windigos are dangerous. I should know, living near them my whole life." She said, biting her lip. Skyla gave a small smile. "Oh, okay." She whispered. The young queen walked away. Cadance sighed again. "Juniper, I miss you so." She said. She opened her dresser drawer and pulled out a picture. It was of three teenagers. One was Cadance herself. The others, it was hard to tell, but they were transparent.

That night, Flurry Heart lay in her bed, snoring softly when something cold and wet hit her muzzle. She awoke and saw five little snowflakes twinkling at her. "Hello little friends! What on Equestria are you doing here? How'd you get past the barrier?" She whispered. The flakes didn't answer, just float to the door. Flurry hesitantly walked out of bed to it. The door creaked open to her surprise and she peeked out. Her guards were fast asleep by the door. "Oh dear." She gasped. The flakes grabbed her mane and pulled. The princess nodded and walked forward.

A few minutes later, they reached the crystal heart room and Flurry Heart stopped. "Are you sure about this? I don-" The snowflakes flew to the ground and the girl noticed something she never had before. Engraved in the stone was three symbols. One was a thin diamond that looked as if made of crystal or ice. Another was a snowflake with points that remind the princess of a star on top of another. It looked like a jewel. The last she knew well, a crystal heart, the symbol of the royal family in the crystal empire. One flake landed on the symbol that looked like a jewel snowflake and it suddenly turned dark blue on the top and white on the extra edges. "Oh." Flurry whispered. There was a sudden rumble that sent the girl to the ground. Then a part of the stone floor shoved away, revealing a staircase. "A secret passageway!" She gasped. The flakes zipped down the steps and Flurry ran after them.

Many minutes later, they reached the end of the stairs and they arrived at a door. The princess used her magic to open it. She peeked out into a blue room. It seemed quite empty but a small creature scrubbing the floor. "Lumi?!" She gasped. The filly jumped and turned to her friend. "Flurry Heart?! What are you doing here?!" The girl cried, running to the princess. They hugged. "Your snowflakes helped me! It was amazing, Lumi! There was a secret passage that seemed to go under the barrier!" Flurry Heart squealed. "Cool!" Suddenly Lumi seemed to drop something in her voice. "We can't let the queen know you're at the castle, okay?" She whispered. Flurry nodded. Lumi motioned for her to follow and "We mustn't let the queen see you, alright? She is very evil. I don't know why she wants to find you, but she can't." The filly whispered, opening the door. Flurry Heart gasped suddenly and Lumi looked up. "Why, what do we have here?" A guard laughed, grabbing the small alicorn. "No! This wasn't supposed to happen!" Lumi cried, trying to pull her friend away. The guard pulled the child away by her ringlets. "Let me go! Let me go!" Flurry Heart cried.

The girls were thrown into the throne room in front of the queen. Flurry Heart looked up and shivered. Lumi felt grief as she stood. "I was wondering when you would show up, my dear." The queen said to Flurry Heart. The young princess looked quite frightened and whispered, "What do you want?" The queen laughed and looked in her eyes. "How did you get here, and why do you want to be here?" The queen asked. "I-I found a passage. And I want to be with my friend, Lumi." Flurry Heart sighed, nodding to the windigo. The queen looked at the friend who glared back at her. "Yes. I know how wonderful friendship is." She sighed. The girls looked astonished. "R-really?" Lumi asked. The queen nodded. "And so, princess, you may come here whenever you wish, through the passage. But don't let your mother find out. If she does, our little secret will be ruined and you'll never see your friend again." The queen said. The girls looked at each other with suspicion. "Please, may we have a moment?" Flurry chuckled. The queen nodded and the fillies looked to each other. "Do you think she's telling the truth?" The princess asked. "I don't know! Flurry Heart, it's your decision to make, but trust me when I say, she's very evil and it might be a trap." Lumi whispered. They looked back to the queen and then to each other. "What choice do we have? We can only spend time together like this! Don't you want that?" The Princess asked. "Of course. But when we do spend time together… Don't you think it could be dangerous around me?" Flurry Heart snorted. "No, silly!... Why do you ask?" She whispered. "Because… Flurry, the queen only wants us to spend time together so she can-" The elder interrupted. "Almost done ?" She asked. Flurry Heart looked up and then back at Lumi. "Yes. Um, we'll do it. But what's the catch?" The filly asked. Lumi glared daggers up at the queen. "The catch is, you can't tell anypony about it. And you two can go anywhere in the castle but my chambers." The queen stated. The girls looked at each other. What was she hiding? "Okay… I suppose that is okay, and reasonable." Flurry said. The queen smiled.

The girls had been playing and talking when Lumi looked up. "Why do you keep doing that?" Flurry Heart asked, sitting up. The windigo sighed. "Does any of this feel too good to be real?" She asked. The princess nodded. "You should be getting home, it'll be morning soon." Lumi said. Flurry Heart sighed. "I guess." She whispered. They hugged. "I'll see you tomorrow night?" She asked. Lumi nodded and opened the door. The alicorn flew up the steps. The windigo sighed as she closed the door. "Why do I have to lie to you?"

Flurry Heart stepped out into the room and saw the jewel snowflake still glowing. The moment she got out it stopped and the passage slid back in place. "Who made this?" The princess whispered. She glanced at the ice diamond. Where had she seen that? Very recently she was sure. She looked at the crystal heart symbol. If it really was the Royal family's, perhaps she could open it. She started to power up her horn when she heard the door opening. She used her magic to make her invisible and saw her mother walk in. Princess Cadance closed the door silently and looked to the crystal heart. She touched it and used her magic to lift it. The princess looked around and went to the symbols. Flurry Heart watched in amazement as her mother used her magic and the heart symbol glowed its signature light blue. The younger covered her mouth as the passage slid open. Cadance started to walk down and heard hoof steps. She gasped and ran up, it went back and the door opened. Shining walked in. "I thought you'd be in here." He sighed. The unicorn saw the crystal heart in her magic and said, "Is everything alright?" He asked. Cadence smiled. "Yes dear, thank you." She whispered. Their first born walked in and yawned. "Good morning. I haven't heard a peep from Flurry Heart, I think she's still sleeping." Skyla said. Her sister realized that she _should_ be in her room. She tiptoed out of the room. She reached her own and teleported herself into it. The guard opened the door to find a slumbering alicorn filly, who was really mortified at what she had seen.


	5. The princess's birthday ball

The days in the crystal empire were more peaceful now. Princess Flurry Heart had seemed to forgotten all about her friend. But what she told was a lie. Every night, the filly used her magic to active the crystal heart symbol and the stairway came. Every night, she snuck away and spent hours talking and playing with Lumi. And every morning, she'd come home, but never seeing her mother like the first night. Her parents and sister were unaware as the rest of the kingdom of the princess's escape. And it was going to be a wonderful tomorrow. "Tomorrow's Flurry's birthday! Tomorrow's Flurry's birthday!" Pinkie Pie squealed, hopping around the young princess. There always was Pinkie when a birthday was coming around, but there also was the heroes of Equestria and its princesses were there to celebrate and of course the whole kingdom. "And we're going to have a fancy ball fit for a princess!" Rarity sighed, as she sewed up the last stitch of her ball gown. The mane 7, Fable and Spark sat in the dressing room when Flurry opened the door with the rest of her family.

"Hello!" Skyla giggled. The group waved. Flurry Heart bit her lip and hung her head. "Hey, you okay?" Spark asked. The princess nodded slowly. "Thank goodness you're here!" Rarity said, pushing a mannequin out of the closet. The family gasped together in awe. On it was a gorgeous white gown with ruffles going down the skirt and the top had a rise gem that had white swan-like feathers coming out of it, like what the dress train had. On the head was a silver tiara with a light rose gem in the middle. "I-is that for me?" Flurry gasped. "Of course, only the prettiest dress for the birthday princess!" Rarity said. The girl blushed then smiled. Suddenly the unicorn gasped then lifted out a mask from a box. It was white with swirly light pink designs on it and a white handle. "It _is_ a masquerade ball!" She said, levitating it to the princess. The girl put it up to her face then an idea hit her. "Um… Mother? M-may I invite a friend to tomorrow's ball? Please?" She asked. Cadance smiled and nodded. "Of course." An invitation appeared before her and she gave it to her daughter. "Thank you!" Flurry Heart sighed.

During that time, Lumi was working as hard, as usual. She was all alone in the queen's chambers, and for some reason only this one filly could go in it. She wasn't allowed to touch anything but today she couldn't help herself. Lumi smiled, it was another chance to see that picture. Long ago, the filly had been cleaning when she noticed a loose floorboard. Her curious nature led her to prying it up and there she found something. It was a picture. It had two teenage windigos in it. One had straight hair that had been pulled into a bun and was wearing a silver tiara. The other had a sweet grin that Lumi loved. She had her locks of curly hair parted and hung equally at her sides and wore a necklace with a jeweled snowflake on it. Unlike the other, who had tradional eyes with no pupils, just purple, marking royalty, this one had almost pony-like light blue eyes. Looking at the back was a description. _The lovely princess Lilith with her best friend, Juniper_. She knew that this Lillith was really the Queen. But nopony ever called her that, she always snapped at them if so. Lumi was going to put the things back when she heard a merry tinkle. She looked down and saw her little snowflake friends trying to lift something out. It was the jewel from the picture! The filly grabbed it and it was cool to the touch. She hurriedly shoved it in her little apron pocket when she heard a calling of her name. She placed the things quickly back and slipped the floor board back.

"There you are!" Flurry Heart giggled in the staircase room. Lumi laughed nervously. "Here I am!" She cried. Suddenly the princess's eyes lit up. "Look!" She said. The alicon levitated the invite to the ball. The windigo read it and gasped, then frowned. "How? Your parents already know me!" Lumi sighed. Flurry practically thrust the invitation in her face. "It's a masquerade ball! I thought you've never been to a ball, so you'd like it." The princess whispered. Lumi smiled. "Thanks! That sounds fun, but I have no dress to wear tomorrow, I'm merely a servant!" Lumi sighed. Flurry Heart yanked off her friend's apron and tossed it to the ground. She heard a tinkle and turned. She saw the snowflake gem. "That's so pretty!" She gasped. Lumi tried to stop her but she ran and picked it up. "That's mine!" The windigo cried. Flurry Heart giggled. "Are you sure you're not a princess in disguise! Like Cinder Pony, you know, the ill-used heroine!" She cried. They laughed together. "Sure, listen, I found it in the queen's chambers." Lumi said. The princess suddenly twirled the jewel around. "I have a idea!"

The next night, it was time for Flurry Heart's ball. The princess had secretly snuck down and got Lumi. "You _still_ look breathtaking." The alicorn said. Lumi had been dressed in a gown that Flurry had conjured up with her magic. She had a solid white dress and over it was a silk light blue drape and had soft white dots on it to represent snowflakes. It was strapped on by a white strap that went to the filly's neck, in the center was her new jewel. Her usual white ringlets were held out of her face by a little blue pearl headband. She put on her light blue mask that matched the dress and was held by a string in the back. "Now we can go in." Lumi said.

Lumi hoofed over her invite and strolled into the ballroom, awaiting the grand entrance of her friend. A announcer coughed and the room grew silent. "Their majestys, prince Shining Armor and princess mi amorea Cadenza!" He called. There was thunderous applause but the winaio only waited. After literally _five_ other introductions, it was the youngest alicorn's time. "And now, her highness, the lovely princess Flurry Heart!" The filly walked down the grand staircase to many gasps of awe and some were silent. The alicorn always took Lumi's breath away in the gorgeous gown, it made her look like a swan princess. When she reached the end, Flurry Heart took the hoof of her father and curtseyed hello to everypony behind her pretty mask. They walked up to her mother. "You look beautiful, my love." She said, ruffling her hair which was in a bun. "Thanks mom." Flurry laughed.

Lumi watched the princesses greet with each other and their family. The girl wanted so badly to see her friend. Why was she taking so long? The filly suddenly galloped forward to her. "Flur- I mean, your highness!" Lumi cried. The small masked figure wasn't recognized until then the princesses and prince turned to her. The moment Cadance saw her, she squinted. "Flurry, who's this?" She asked. The thing was that she couldn't see the snowflakes in the girl's transparent body because they had flown out at the child's command and her light blue almost blended with her dress. "Er… My friend… Neve! You gave me a invite for a friend, so here she is!" Flurry giggled nervously. Cadance looked at Lumi. "What an interesting dress. It reminds me of snow. How did you come up with it?" The princess asked. "My homeland, Foal mountain, has a ton of snow." Lumi fibbed. Cadance looked into the pretty mask and the filly suddenly bowed her head. Lumi felt a sudden burning on her chest and looked down. Her snowflake gem was glowing. "Um… Excuse me! I must go to the mare's room!" She said, galloping away. Flurry Heart saw the distress but she didn't know what caused it. "I have to also!" She said, but her mother pulled her back by her big wings. "Don't you want to dance with your father on your special day?"

The room was silent then the instrumental of a light tune. Shining lead his daughter onto the ballroom floor. The father bowed and the princess curtseyed. She flew up and crossed horns with her father. They moved slowly, turning and swaying. Flurry Heart was dipped and she locked eyes with Lumi who was watching her beside Cadance, who had, what the family called, liquid pride in her eyes. The fillies smiled at each other and the princess was pulled back up. After a few minutes of turning and swaying, she was dipped again. Lumi looked frightened and Flurry Heart was scared for her, though she didn't know what was troubling her. At that the dance ended and after the couple left, the crowd went to congratulate them. "Excuse me!" The princess cried, pushing past them. "Mom? Where's… Neve?!" She asked. "She was looking really scared and ran into the hallway…" Cadance said. The filly practically broke the sound barrier flying away. "Why?" Her mother asked.

Flurry looked around until she heard a panting in the crystal heart room. "Lumi?" She whispered, looking in. The filly was crying on the ground and her friend ran to comfort her. Lumi jumped at her touch and turned to face her. "Lumi! Whatever is the matter?" Flurry Heart gasped. The girl had a tear stained face and seemed to be straining herself from letting more sobs out. "I-I'm so sorry!" The windigo choked out. Flurry wrinkled her brow. "What do you mean?" She asked. Lumi shuttered. "She told me her plan a while ago!" The foal whispered. "Who told you what plan?" The princess asked. The other girl pointed to something on the floor and both the snowflake and the diamond, now purple symbol, were glowing, staircase opened. Flurry Heart shook her head and tears came streaming down her face. Lumi clenched her teeth and more liquid came out.

"Mom!" Flurry Heart screamed, running into the ballroom. The music paused and every pony looked at her. The princess sighed in relief, then started to hyperventilate. She ran to her family with Lumi not far behind. She reached them just in time. A shattering of glass could be heard and Flurry put up a golden magic shield around Cadance, Skyla, and Lumi. A icy wind passed over them with piles of snow in it. When they found it safe to come out, they saw the subjects frozen. Even Equestria's strongest were, the mane seven, Spark and Fable, Shining Armor, even the princesses. "Oh no…" Skyla gasped. There was a sudden laughter that cut the air. The ponies turned around to face the Queen of the windigos. "Cadance, my dear! _So_ good to see you again! You _and_ your daughter." The queen said. Cadence put a hoof in front of her girls. "Lilith?!" Cadance gasped. "Lilith?" Flurry whispered. "I have changed a bit, haven't I?" The other mare asked. Candace looked frightened. "What do you want?" She asked.


	6. The Ice Palace

"It's been so long since we met!" Queen Lilith sighed. Cadance growled. "Where is Juniper? Where did you take her?" The queen merely laughed. "I turned her to ice so I can see her every day without you taking her away from me." She said. Cadance gasped and tears started to fill her eyes. "Yes, sad, isn't it? And here I have your kingdom in ice as well. And your precious little family besides your husband and daughters, of course." The queen said. Flurry Heart glanced at Lumi who was hiding in the shadows. They met eyes and the windigo whispered a sorry. The princess turned and the other looked away again. "I'll offer you a deal, Cadance." Lilith said. "What deal?" The princess asked. "I will unfreeze everypony here and leave your little family in exchange for you." Lumi gasped and leapt out. "You can't! When windigos freeze something, it irreversible!"

The family looked shocked to find her there. "There you are. I was wondering where you were hiding." The queen said. Lumi bowed her head as four pairs of eyes looked at her. "Leave them be." Lumi whispered. "And what are you going to do?" The queen laughed. Suddenly Cadance walked up to the windigo. "W-what's that?" She whispered, pointing to the snowflake gem. "Er… I-" There was a sudden shriek and the family turned. "Where did you get that?! You stole from me!" Lilith screeched. Lumi gasped as the queen came up and ripped it from her dress. "You'll pay for that!" She said, hitting the filly. "Hey! You back off!" Flurry Heart cried, charging her horn. "Oh shut up. You brought this on your family." The ponies turned to her. "It's true. I snuck out-" Cadence interrupted. "At night. Figures." She sighed. "What do you mean?" Shining asked. Cadance sighed. "You mean you didn't tell them?" The queen asked. Cadance looked up. "Don't mock me. I'll go with you, but leave my family be." The queen smirked. "Then come quietly. You. Get over here, we're going home. And take that ridiculous dress off." Lumi sighed and took off the dress. She walked to the queen as did Cadance. "You will not take my wife away from me!" Shining growled. He powered up his horn but Cadance put her hoof up. "Shining, I'll be alright, just care for our children." She said. Skyla gasped. "Mom, you can't just leave us! We need you!" She cried. The mare ran to her mother and Shining did the same. They hugged but Flurry Heart was gone.

"I'm not losing my mother or my best friend to you!" She growled, flying in the air. The queen laughed. "I don't care if you try to hurt me. You've hurt your family enough by sneaking out and making friends with a little traitor." Lilith said. "I'm going to keep my family together, even if I messed it up!" Flurry creid. The queen rolled her eyes. She grabbed Cadance and pulled her away, with Lumi about to cry, trailing behind . "Cadance!" Shining called. Cadance reached out but Lilith kept pulling. "No!" Skyla screamed, running to her mother. The princess tried to hug her daughter but couldn't. They were near the staircase now. "Stop! Take me instead!" Flurry Heart cried. Lilith looked up at her. "Sweet girl, what use would I have of you?" She asked. The princess's confidence faded. "I-I could… Work for you. Like Lumi?" She whispered. The queen seemed to ponder this option. "I suppose I could add to my collection." She said. Skyla screamed and grabbed Flurry Heart. "You are _not_ taking my baby sister from me!" She cried.

Lilith rolled her eyes. "It isn't your choice, my dear." She said. Suddenly, ice encased the mare's hooves. Cadance gasped. "You told me no harm would come to my family! You said you'd leave them alone! So let my daughter free! Let her be with them and let go of Skyla." She said. Lilith only laughed. "I told you, windigo magic is irreversible." Lumi sighed, starting to walk down the stairs. Skyla tugged at the ice and her father tried to use his magic. "It won't work, you fools." The queen said. Skyla suddenly gasped. "The crystal heart! We need that! If we hold it then she and this horrid ice will vanish!" She cried. Immediately the queen grabbed the crystal heart. "You really think I'd let you do that little trick again? I can easily remember seven years ago when that little nuisance was born." She said, nodding to Flurry Heart and handing the heart to Lumi who yelped in pain, almost dropping it. The queen grabbed it and Lumi bowed her head. "I'm sorry. It burned me." She whispered. Skyla huffed suddenly. "Of course it does! It burns all creatures who are or meant to be evil." Flurry Heart suddenly piped up. "Then why didn't she?" She asked, pointing to the queen. "Ask your mother, she hasn't been telling you anything." They all looked to Cadance who sighed. The queen suddenly grabbed Flurry and her mother and dragged them to the stairs. "I'll work this out, I promise." The youngest princess whispered to her fellow prisoner. Lilith pushed them down. She glanced at the angry faces of Skyla and Shining as they watched the stairway close.

M It was very cold. But then again, what should she expect? Flurry Heart was sitting on the ice floor of a dungeon in the windigo castle all alone. Her mother had been taken upstairs to talk to Lilith, and Lumi was a servant there so of course she was working. "I never should have snuck out. I should've just listened to my family, and now look. Why couldn't I've just never met Lumi? Or listened to her when she told me the queen was evil? I've left my mother to a revenge seeking lunatic and I don't even know what I'm going to do to save her!" She whispered. Looking around she found nothing but the icy blue walls, not even a bed was provided. What was her mother doing?

"I've been waiting to have you here for years, Cadance." Lilith said. Cadance was silent, only staring at two glowing items on the table beside the throne. The queen sighed. "The crystal heart is mine now. And as for this," She said, picking up the snowflake gem. "It's always been mine as well as its owner." Lumi stopped scrubbing nearby and looked up. "Yours?" She whispered . The princess and queen glanced at her. "I didn't ask you. Now keep working." The windigo queen said. Lumi sighed softly. Cadance looked sorry for her. The queen suddenly left and in a few seconds came back with a ice sculpture. Cadance gasped and tears filled her eyes. "Juniper…" She whispered.

A few hours later, windigos pushed the older alicorn in the dungeon. Flurry Heart was surprised then she saw her mother was crying. She ran up to her and hugged the mare. She suddenly felt something cold under her hoof. She looked then to find her wings were frozen, as was her horn. "Oh no." Flurry gasped. Cadance was still crying. "She's going to do it tomorrow…" She choked. "What tomorrow?" The younger asked. The princess sat down. "Lilith is going to turn me to a ice sculpture tomorrow." Cadance whispered. Her daughter gasped in horror. "How do you know her? The queen." She asked. "It's a very long story, but you deserve it." Cadance sighed.

Lumi walked down the hall as quietly as she could that night. She stopped at the throne room and silently opened the door. It was deserted but a statue stood at the side of the throne. The filly walked up to it. She touched it's cold face and ran her hoof down the curls of her mane, she was beautiful. The girl slipped her hoof accidentally on the heart and suddenly saw a hazy world around her.

"Where is she? Where is she?!" A mare's voice cried. Lumi turned involuntary then heard a baby's crying. She heard hoof steps and she was forced to run as well. She felt somepony grab her mane and she heard a gasp. She was pulled to face a younger queen Lilith. "Lilith! Where is she?!" The mare from before asked. "She's mine now. And you betrayed me, you're going to regret that." The Queen growled.

Lumi screamed and fell back. She heard hoof steps rushing near her and she hid. After the guards were gone, Lumi knew that she had to save her friend, for that poor mare's sake. But who had she been looking for?


	7. The Two Sides of The Story

In the icy dungeon, princess Cadance told her daughter of how this mess all began.

"When I was a child, about six or seven, I lived in the Canterlot after becoming than one day I came to the snowy north, drawn to it. Aunt Tia didn't stop me, She knew the empire was there, only hidden to ponies eyes. The windigos had learned to be peaceful, or so we thought. So I found their land. There, I met a young filly windigo who invited me to the palace to meet the princess. I was very excited. I learned later that the filly who invited me was named Juniper and she was a servant to the princess, Lilith."

"We played together a ton, every day! Lilith, Juniper and I didn't care of the hearth's warming eve past. Lilith's mother, Astra didn't like me though. She thought I was poisoning her daughter's mind with friendship. And so, she made an agreement with Celestia and Luna to keep our kingdoms separate."

"But I always snuck out. It was a wonderful time. Lilith always was afraid that her mother would find out. Junipur made her smile though. She controlled snowflakes and made pretty pictures for us. Was I jealous? Maybe a bit, to banish my friend's fear, it would be nice. But I couldn't."

"Everything seemed wonderful! But after a few months, we saw Lilith less and less. Juniper explained to me that she had to be training to be queen! We were very excited for her. But the day Lilith came back… She had a glint in her eyes. I didn't like it. She had a smirk on her face with Juniper trailing behind. I remember our conversation like it was yesterday. "I know things now." She had said. I was confused. Whatever did she mean? "Mother has told me a lot about you ponies… and I realized that you shouldn't be here!" She snapped at me. "I- what are you saying?!" I gasped. She rolled her eyes, gave a scoff and said, "Get out of here. Mother taught me I don't want be friends with you, princess." And so I ran."

"Years and years later, I had married your father and defeated Chrysalis and King Sombra. I lived in the empire. But I had never forget Lilith or Juniper. I want a place for us, but Shining had made a barrier. So I created that staircase. I made the locks for my friends and I, and I suppose who's in our family, you opened it. I went to them and after a talking with Juniper who was lovely as ever, she tricked Lilith to coming up. That princess was so mad and Juniper was laughing. As alway, she cracked me up and I was rolling on the floor. Lilith seemed to crack a little smile. I explained the locks and she seemed surprised I included her in the secret. Then I did something I regret now. I cast a spell on the crystal heart that stopped it from burning my friends. Lilith trusted me now. She knew the heart couldn't hurt her. And for once, it seemed like the past was forgotten.

But immediately, they didn't come back. Days later, I wanted to go and see if everything was okay, when Junipur came first. She told me how Lilith and her mother were planning to come since the crystal heart wouldn't harm the princess. I let Junipur hide in my castle and nopony knew about her. But it was months until the windigos came. So Junipur and I got time to catch up. Years flew away and she shared that she had fallen in love with a handsome windigo guard. We laughed at our similarities. I was excited to tell her of wonderful news. At the time, a few weeks ago, I had realized I was pregnant with Skyla. The next day, I gave my friend a gift. It was that snowflake gem. It always glows when I was near her."

"But then, the stairway opened. Lilith, her mother, Queen Astra and many windigo guards had come. Junipur told me to get behind her. I did as I was told, I wish I hadn't. Lilith laughed at the sight. "Junipur, get away from her. You and I are best friends. She's been hoarding you from me." I felt awful. Of course Lilith had been missing her! But Junipur stood her ground. "No. Cadance, you, and I are best friends. Don't you remember that?" She had asked. The other princess scoffed. "I don't believe that we should be friends with a pony. All those years ago, Smart Cookie, Private Pansy, and, ugh, Clover the _stupid_ defeated our ancestors, we must take down the ponies, to get back at putting shame at our kind!" She growled. Junipur was surprised but said, "You told me when we were little that you, Cadance, and I would be best friends forever, even if you both were princesses! But I don't see a princess in you Lillith! I see a evil queen. And if you ever hurt Cadence or any one of her subjects… I _will_ defeat you. Do you hear me?" She cried. Lilith looked upset, then her eyes trailed to me, cowering behind Juniper, why did I?! Her eyes glinted dangerously at me. "I suppose that won't do… Will it." She growled to my friend. Junpuir flinched at her sharp tone. "Lilith…" I had whispered as she walked to us. "W-what are you-" At that moment, a cold blast shot at every direction from her. Junpuir gasped and grabbed my hoof. She helped me up. "Go!" She cried. I was frightened but didn't move. "I'm going to fight her!" I screamed over the howling wind. The wind swirled around the room, closing in on us. "You're my best friend. I love you, Cadance." Junipur had whispered. Suddenly, snowflakes controlled by my friend pushed me out the door. I screamed and tried to push them away. They closed the door in my face and the last I saw was a small figure moving back in the snowy storm and two flashes of light purple inching closer."

"That wa the last I ever saw of her… Until today." She sighed, remembering the sculpture. Flurry Heart looked like she was going to cry, when there was a clank. The alicorn looked up and saw their jail cell door open. Three little snowflakes twinkled at them and the younger giggled and ran to them. Cadance was just sitting there in shock. "Who did that?" She whispered. The alicorn answered by embracing Lumi who looked relieved to be okay. "We got to get you two out of here, before Lilith finds you." Lumi said, grabbing Flurry's hoof and motioning for Cadence. The princess walked up to the young servant and tried to say something but the girl interrupted. "No time! Let's go!" The windigo pulled them all the way to the throne room and they were about to go up the staircase when there was a clapping heard. Lumi and Flurry froze while Cadance turned to the cause of the sound. She saw, to her horror, Lilith sitting in her throne, clapping slowly. "Oh… Foolish girl…." She sighed to Lumi. Flurry stood bravely in front of her friend. "There's no need for that… She's not yours anyway! She is my slave and always will be." The queen laughed. "What do you mean?" Lumi asked. Lilith merely said, "There is two sides to every story, dear girl, and this one's mine."

"After Junipur decided to save little miss perfect over here, I took her back to my palace. I wanted my friend back, I wanted her to forget all about you." She growled, glaring at Cadence. "I gave her everything she could ever want, but that couldn't make her happy! The only thing that would was a stupid guard. But I let them be together, if that would make her stop missing you. Many years later, 19 to be exact, I was the queen when she had come to me and told me something of great value to her that she had gotten a few days ago. I was happy for her and congratulated her, but then she asked if she might show Cadance her new trinket. I was very mad at her. I was infuriated! So mad, that I made it so she'd never, ever ask to leave again, so she'd always stay with me." Flurry Heart interrupted. "You turned her to ice…" Cadance looked at the statue of her friend, still and silent. "Indeed. And then I went to her room and found her snowflake gem." The queen said, lifting the stone. "But, I found something far more precious. As I drew near, ice started to creep up to the thing that held the treasure. I flicked away the snowflakes guarding the thing, and I saw my friend's child. It was a girl with light blue with snow white curls. I realized that I would care for the girl. And three years later, I set her to work. But the child found she could control snowflakes and used them to help her clean, and they did it willingly. She had the same powers as her mother."

Her story ended and the ponies looked shocked. "You killed her…" Came a small whisper. They turned to Lumi. "You killed her!" She screamed. "Lumi?" Flurry Heart asked. "I think she's finally found it out. That child is the daughter of Juniper." The queen sighed.


	8. Locked Away

"I… I am?" Lumi gasped, looking shocked. Lilith nodded and Flurry Heart hugged her friend who seemed to break down. "I had a mother! I was a orphan my whole life! All because of you!" Lumi sobbed. The Queen rolled her eyes. "I could've killed you! You are a little spoiled, ungrateful brat! Just like your mother!" Lilith cried. "Your collection… You said you had a collection, you meant Lumi, you wanted to add me to your collection of your friend's daughters…" Flurry Heart whispered. Cadance looked up at her old friend and saw something she hadn't noticed before. Pain and sorrow. "Where's my father? Or did you kill him too?!" Lumi creid. Lilith rolled her eyes. "I banished him from my kingdom! He's probably somewhere in the icy north, trying to find his way back here." She sighed. Cadance spoke suddenly. "Lilith… I know you're hurt. But please, let the girls go!" She said. The Queen seemed to ponder this thought. "Hm, no." She sighed. Lumi suddenly rose from her spot on the ground. "I will not let you hurt my friend! Do you here? And the moment I set her free, I'm going to find my father, for my mother, my dead mother's sake!" She cried. Flurry Heart suddenly saw a glint in the Queen's eyes, she had seen this before. "No!" She screamed. She flew up and fired her horn at Lilith. The queen's crown flew from her head. The shot had slightly burned her.

"That… Hurt…" She growled, glaring at the girl. Suddenly Furry felt a sharp pain in her large wings and she gasped when she fell to the ground. Cadance caught her, but barley, and put her on the ground. Lumi ran up and gasped, putting a hoof to her mouth. "Your wings…" She whispered. Flurry Heart looked and saw her wings were frozen to her sides. One of her smallest feathers had been chipped off from the fall. "No… No, no, no!" She screamed, trying to move the wings. "The one thing that made you special is gone. Now tell me, fair princess, how will you stop me now?" Lilith asked. The filly made a small whimper and tears started to come down her face. "I thought as much! Now take the royal urchin, she's been of use to me." The Queen said to a guard. He walked up to the girl who tried to use her wings to push him away, but could not. Suddenly a white beam hit the guard and sent him spiraling back. Flurry fell to the ground and ran back to her mother and friend. "I told yo-" suddenly a guard tackled Lumi to the ground. "Let me go!" She cried and they picked up Flurry Heart also. "We'll give the special treatment." The Queen said, waving them away. After they left, she looked at Cadence. "Now you'll join Junipur, just like you wanted."

The guard had flung the girls into a steel room and locked the door. Flurry Heart started to shake uncontrollably as cold surrounded them. Lumi hugged her close and saw ice creeping from under the door. She grabbed the princess's hoof and pulled her to the very back of the room. As the ice closed in and the air grew colder, Flurry whispered, "What would they be like?" Lumi looked up. "Who?"

"Your parents, if they were alive that is." Her friend said. Lumi stared at her. "O-oh… Alright. Well, I think my mother would be bubbly, and kind, perhaps we would fight a bit… But isn't that what family is?" She whispered. "And your father?" Flurry asked, her breath turning white. "He would be strong, and would make me laugh sometimes… Flurry Heart…. Can I ask you something?" Lumi whispered. The alicorn nodded. "I-if we don't make… Do you forgive me?" The princess smiled weakly. "Of course. Lumi, you're my best friend." She looked down and saw her hooves being encased in ice. "Your alicorn magic can keep you alive a bit longer than a normal pony." Lumi sighed. Flurry Heart heard a small shatter and looked down. A tear had fallen from her, and it had frozen. "Lumi… I don't have much magic left. But I need to use it." Lumi looked mortified. "You can't! That would kill you!" She cried. Almost Flurry Heart's whole body was covered, only her neck, chest, and head remained. "I know, but it's going to happen eventually." She lit her horn and golden light illuminated the room. The gold magic swirled around Lumi and vanished, Flurry gave a gasp of pain. The ice had reached her heart. "W-what did you do?" Lumi whispered. The princess said nothing. "What did you do?!" The windigo screamed.

Lilith heard the scream and looked to the door. "The little alicorn gave up her powers… How very stupid." The Queen said. Cadance had ice creeping up her and she tried to move. "I must see my daughter!" She cried. "Hm… Well you can't exactly move… So-" The alicorn growled at her in protest.

"No, please stay here! Stay with me!" Lumi whispered, hugging her friend. "Don't worry… You won't freeze to death…. If you find your father… I hope you like him… I love you…" Flurry Heart sighed, closing her eyes. "There's gotta be another way!" Lumi whispered. She hugged her friend. At that moment, Flurry's horn started to glow it signature gold. The ice around her body exploded and she lifted. Her eyes glowed pure white and a fiery pink heart came from her horn. It pushed back the snow and ice. Lumi gasped and caught the filly as she fell. "W-what happened?" She asked. Lumi nodded to the heart. The girl saw it and sat up. "The snow, it's all gone… My horn and wings! They're free!" She gasped. The princess rose and looked to the windigo. "Let's go and free my mother, bring Lillith's rule to an end!" She cried.

 **The final battle will take place next chapter, I know this one was short but I think the magic of friendship will make up for that!**


	9. The End of the Story

Flurry Heart ran, panting along side Lumi. Lumi turned and saw ice racing towards the children. "Faster! Faster!" She screamed. Flurry felt a pain a pain in her chest. She gasped and stopped, panting, her breath turning icey white. Lumi helped her up. She gasped as the ice approached. "I can't! I'm so weak…" Flurry winched in pain as the cold hit her at every angle. "Keep going! We must keep going!" Lumi whispered. The windigo suddenly collapsed. "LUMI!" Flurry screamed. The alicorn grabbed her friend's coat in her mouth and pulled her away. She flew hard. Her eyes closed as the ice hit the walls. "I-I can't… I'm so cold…." The girl fell where the ice waited to consume the child. Lumi suddenly awoke. The filly saw ice coming at the princess from all sides. "No… Help me… please…" She gasped. At the girl's command snowflakes flurried around the small princess and sat her on the ground. The girl awoke then narrowed her eyes. She powered her horn and the gold filled the room. The snow weakened. "Let's go!"

Cadance struggled in the ice that reached to her chest now. "Oh stop it. You've had your share of days and now they'll come to an end." Lilith huffed.

Flurry Heart grabbed Lumi's hoof and they ran to the door of the throne room. It suddenly opened and the Queen looked down at them. "How on Equestria?" The alicorn pushed past her and ran to her mother when she heard a squeal. They turned to see Lumi dangling from Lillith's grasp. "Let go!" She growled, kicking. Flurry Heart gasped as the Queen grabbed a large icicle from above and held it to the girl's neck. "One move, princess, and she'll near move again!" The Queen snarled. Flurry Heart sighed. "You've won…." She whispered. The Queen looked surprised. "I-I have? You really give up?" The princess nodded. "I can't stop you… Not alone. You see… In order to defeat villains like yourself, I need the power of friendship. Which luckily, I have." The filly's eyes glowed pure white and she lifted up into the air. Lumi smiled. "What's happening?!" Lilith gasped. "The pure magic of friendship." Lumi whispered. The windigo suddenly lifted out of the Queen's grasp and close to Flurry. The girls joined hooves and created a heart with their arms. The heart glowed fiery pink and lit the room. Cadance gasped as the ice around her melted. The alicorn parted and her horn glowed gold. A golden swirl escaped it. The magic went around the fiery pink heart. Lumi giggled and snowflakes came from her white mane. They joined the heart. The powers crossed ways. The heart radiated a pink glow. "No…. That's impossible!" Lilith gasped. Cadence laughed. "When the power of friendship is involved, the impossible becomes as real as the light that shines from that from that heart!" She cried in joy. With that, the heart engulfed the room. "No… NO!" Lilith screamed.

Get up! Get up, sleeping beauty!" Lumi giggled. Flurry Heart awoke. "Did we win?" There was tears in her friend's eyes. She merely nodded. They looked and saw a ice sculpture of Lilith. "Oh…." She gasped. Lumi nodded but then smiled. "I'd like you to met somepony…" She whispered. Flurry Heart stood and saw a older mare, a windigo next to princess Cadance. "This is Junipur… My mother." Lumi whispered.

 _A few days later:_

"Hurry up! Come on!" Furry Heart squealed to Lumi. The princess was wearing a soft pink sundress with puffy sleeves and her hair down over her shoulders. Lumi was wearing a similar dress but with slightly longer, straight sleeves and her white curls pulled into a ponytail. "Bye mom, bye dad!" Lumi laughed as Flurry pulled her to the crystal empire square. The couple waved good bye to their young daughter. Junipur had found her husband again and they now happily raised their child in the castle alongside the royals. " I've been looking for you everywhere!" Skyla panted, running to her sister. "Royal duties later! Fun snow!" Flurry Heart giggled. "I like your moto, princess." A small voice said behind her. The alicorn turned a million shades of red, Lumi and Skyla tried to stifle their laughs. "H-hi prince Randolph…." The princess whispered to the young yak prince who was blushing. She suddenly fell into his hooves and glared at Skyla who whistled innocently. "Oh, kiss already!" Lumi squealed. Flurry Heart smiled and blushed. "Er… Sorry!" She laughed. "That's okay." The prince walked past her, then planted a single kiss on her cheek. "I can't believe I couldn't film that!" Lumi grumbled. Flurry Heart suddenly tackled her in a hug. They screamed together.

The two fillies danced together that night in a waltz. "I love happy endings!" Flurry Heart sighed. She suddenly used her powerful wings to soar into the sky. She giggled as she burst through a cloud and beyond.

 **It's done! I've finished the sequel and I shipped Flurry Heart! Okay, I just made it, but it somehow makes sense for her to meet a yak prince!**


End file.
